


Cuddle Bunnies Date

by buffymysavior



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cuddle bunnies, F/M, Fluff, Interrupted Date, Rucas Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffymysavior/pseuds/buffymysavior
Summary: Riley and Lucas decide to stay in and watch Cuddle Bunnies. What happens when Zay interrupts the couple?





	Cuddle Bunnies Date

Riley sat down on the couch, settling against her boyfriend’s shoulder. She set the plastic bowl of popcorn on the small round table in front of the television, turning to face the handsome Texan. “How many more minutes until it’s on?” Riley asked excitedly. Even though it was Lucas’s favorite show and not hers, Riley couldn’t help but be excited.

“Three more minutes until Cuddle Bunnies is on,” Lucas responded, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl. The lights were shut off so they could watch the show in the dark.

“I can’t wait,” she grinned. Lucas’s emerald-green eyes gazed at her face in admiration before turning his attention towards the TV.

“It’s starting!” Lucas exclaimed, his face breaking into a grin. Riley could feel her own smile brightening at seeing Lucas so giddy.

The Cuddle Bunnies theme song burst from the television, and both of them sang along. Riley continued to smile at her unbelievably adorable boyfriend, however off-key he sang.

A couple of minutes into the episode, the pair were entranced in the show. Lucas’s eyes followed the screen intently, but he wasn’t so focused on the show that he couldn’t snake an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders. Riley reached for his hand and interlocked their fingers together. Their eyes met, and they both openly gazed at each other. Riley released her hold on his hand and he wrapped his arm closer around her as they both leaned in. They somehow drowned out the background noise from the TV as his lips lightly brushed hers.

All of a sudden, Riley’s eyes flew open and she pulled her head away from Lucas. He looked at her worriedly, wondering if she was uncomfortable, when he realized that she was staring past him in confusion. Lucas paused the TV and turned to see Zay standing in the doorway, a mischievous grin spreading across his features.

“What? Y’all started without me?” Zay grinned. Lucas, normally happy to see his best friend, glared.

“We’re kinda busy right now, Zay,” Lucas explained, gesturing to the TV and Riley with his free arm. Riley looked flustered, a red blush creeping up to her cheeks and neck.

Zay strolled over to the couch, squeezing between the couple. Lucas’s arm fell to his side, and he glared at his best friend. “Sorry, man. I can’t see the TV from that angle,” he justified innocently, though Lucas knew his friend’s intentions were anything but good. Riley smiled apologetically at Lucas.

“Popcorn?” Riley offered. Zay smiled, taking a handful of popcorn. 

“Thank you. You have much better manners than him,” Zay scowled, thrusting a thumb in Lucas’s direction.

Lucas snorted. “I’m sorry. Am I supposed to be happy that my best friend is interrupting my date with my girlfriend?” Zay pretended not to hear him.

The bunnies on the screen danced on the flower-covered fields. Lucas tried to ignore the fact that Zay was ruining his alone time with Riley and focused on the bunnies. He didn’t want to lash out at his friend for something so stupid.

The door swung open a few minutes later to reveal a short blonde. Maya paraded through the apartment in her boots before announcing, “What up, losers? I’m here.” Riley beamed at the blonde.

Lucas groaned. “What are you doing here?”

Maya smirked in response. “Riley invited me to watch Pretty Ponies with you guys.”

“Cuddle Bunnies,” Zay corrected.

“Whatever,” the blonde retorted, shooing the air dismissively with her hand. She settled on the arm of the couch next to her best friend.

“Riley!” Lucas whined, not unlike the time she had punched his arm in Texas. “Why did you invite her on our date?”

She shrugged. “Zay’s already here. Why not?”

“What’s the problem, Huckleberry?” Maya wondered.

Lucas stood up, frustration written on his face. “The problem is that I wanted to have a date uninterrupted with my girlfriend.”

“Lucas, calm down. Let’s just watch the show,” Riley suggested, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. She always had a calming influence on him; his tense muscles relaxed and the anger faded from his face.

“Okay,” he hesitantly agreed. Riley pulled him down next to her and he rested his arm around the back of the couch.

Zay and Maya turned their heads back towards the television, but Riley and Lucas were lost in each other’s eyes, green gazing into brown. They both felt as if they were the only ones in the world. The couple was eventually brought back to reality when Zay and Maya starting making gagging noises.

“Grow up,” Riley teased, shaking her head at her friends. They both grinned, and Lucas rolled his eyes.

The episode finally ended with the bunnies saving their friends. Riley got up to flip on the lights and sat back down. “Y’know, Zay,” Maya began, “I’m not sure what is more disgusting: the amount of fluffy bunnies, or Riley and Lucas.” She gestured towards the couple sitting comfortably on the couch.

“Hey, now, don’t diss Cuddle Bunnies,” Zay responded. “But Riley and Lucas are pretty gross if you ask me. Gazing into each other’s stupid, stupid eyes.”

“But no one did ask you,” Lucas said, thrusting a pillow in Zay’s face. Riley gave Lucas a pointed look, and he sighed and stood up, sitting on the arm of the chair next to Zay.

“Buddy, I’m sorry for being so mean to you,” Lucas apologized. “You’re my best friend, you know that, right?”

Zay smiled. “Yeah, I know. Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend, okay? Maybe I’ve missed him since he’s been ditching me for his girlfriend all the time.”

Riley scoffed teasingly. “Don’t even put this on me.” She softened her look before giving Zay a small smile. “I’ll try to share him more often.”

The dark-skinned Texan smiled back. “Thanks, sugar. I’m happy that you two are together. Just as long as you two don’t give each other any stupid nicknames, I think we’ll all be fine.”

“Please,” Maya groaned. “No pet names.”

A knock at the door sounded through the apartment for the third time that night. Everybody turned away from their conversation to see Cory standing in the doorway. He greeted the teens, walking into his apartment and closing the door. “Hello, daughter of mine, Maya, Zay.” His eyes narrowed in on Lucas. “You,” he said menacingly.

“Me,” Lucas replied, sounding more amused than threatened.

“It’s past ten, Riley. Tell your friends goodnight,” Cory said. Riley leaned in to hug Lucas. “Not him!” She hugged him anyways, and when her father wasn’t staring them down, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Goodnight, Riley,” Lucas bade, walking towards the door with Zay. Mr. Matthews stopped the two before they could reach the entrance. “Hold on a second, Mr. Babineaux.” Cory slipped a five-dollar bill into his hand. “Thanks for keeping an eye on them.”

Riley and Lucas’s mouths dropped. “You set this up?” Lucas demanded.

“Sure did,” Riley’s father replied. “Pleasure doing business with ya.” He reached out to shake Zay’s hand, and the boy took it. They were wearing the same devilish, scheming grin.

Lucas glared at his best friend. “Really? What about all that ‘I miss my best friend for ditching me for his girlfriend’ grief you were giving me?”

Zay smirked. “Still true. Might as well get paid for it.”

Maya spoke for the first time in a few minutes. “Hey, Matthews! I want some of that. I helped, too.”

Her teacher spun around to face her. “What did you do?”

“It was a partnership,” Zay explained. Mr. Matthews sighed and gave Maya a five-dollar bill as well.

The blonde stared at the bill. “Sweet! Thanks!” Riley and Lucas still looked in disbelief at their friends.

“Run?” Cory suggested. 

Maya and Zay looked at each other in agreement. “Run.” They both darted out of the apartment, Riley and Lucas chasing after them. Cory swung the door shut and sat down on the couch, placing his feet on the small table in front of him.

“Ooh! Popcorn,” Cory beamed, throwing pieces in his mouth. His plan to keep Riley and Lucas from smooching on the couch had worked. He was still the King of Schemes after all.


End file.
